ShinigamiDevil Chronicles
by Kevin Darksided
Summary: A top secret project formulated by the Gotei 13 from over 100 years ago. OC Crossover Fanfiction. Rated M for Mature Content.


**Chapter 1:**

**New Student**

It was just another average day on the campus of Kuoh Academy. The first bell had just rung, and the students were heading to their respective homerooms. But one student in particular differed from the rest. He had black, spiky hair and red eyes, and wore the usual school uniform, except the shirt was open to reveal a black undershirt with a symbol that resembled a Shinigami's badge and black sneakers. He stopped just a few feet from the front gate.

"Kuoh Academy huh?" he murmured while surveying the area around him. "I will never understand how I even managed to get enrolled into this school..."

He continued to walk, heading toward the school's enrollment center. He noticed some of the looks the students were giving him.

"Isn't that the new student everyone was talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He looks like a mysterious person. It's kind of cute in a way…"

The teen slightly blushed at that last comment, and continued on. He finally reached the Enrollment Center to be registered. Five minutes later he came out with his schedule and Student ID, and headed to the homeroom he was assigned to.

**Student ID**

**Name: Shiba Kazuto Gender: Male**

**Age: 17 D.O.B: 08-31-1997**

**ID: 0142857964 2****nd**** Year Student**

[Shiba's P.O.V]

Okay so uh, the name's Shiba. Shiba Kazuto. Just moved here about a month ago because of parent business stuff and whatnot…and also because I was expelled from my recent school for fighting (it wasn't my fault though…). So we come across this school. Used to be an all-girls school, some shit happened in between, started accepting both genders. So my dad was like "what the hell?" and boom, I'm here. So I'm going to try and make this year a good one, no fights, no drama, none of that, even though I can't guarantee it…

Anyways enough about me, let's just get this show on the road…

Kuoh Academy - 08:35

[Normal P.O.V]

The teen now known as Shiba was walking through the halls, searching for the classroom that he was assigned to. He noticed all the looks he was getting from passing students, mostly girls for some reason. It wasn't really surprising to him since he knew this used to be an all-girls school. He could hear what the some of them were saying, but he didn't bother to really make any intervention with any of them.

"So far so good…" he murmured. "Maybe this year really will be diff-"

His voice trailed off as he immediately sensed something not far from where he was standing.

"Damn, I guess I spoke too soon…" he thought before realizing what it was. "There are five readings? They don't feel like anything that Shinigami or Arrancar would give off…" Shiba uneasily continued down the hallway, making sure to keep his own reiatsu suppressed so he would not be noticed. He finally arrived at the class that he was designated to.

"Class 2-A huh? Has a nice ring to it I guess…"

He took a deep breath and opened the door…only to find himself standing in front of a class full of girls…

[Shiba's P.O.V]

Well, to honestly say, I did not see that coming. To be in a classroom full of girls…I mean this sort of thing has happened before but damn. Anyways the second I entered that class all eyes were on me. I could hear some of the girls conversing amongst each other about me.

"So the new kid's in our class huh?"

"Aww he's adorable!"

I fought really hard to conceal that blush, but utterly failed.

"Aww he's blushing!"

"He looks like a sweetheart to me…"

While most of the girls were all oohs and ahhs over me, there was one in particular whose features I would probably never forget. Red hair, bluish-green eyes, and a seemingly perfect figure. I don't think that anyone could compare to her, except maybe Lt. Matsumoto. But what made her stand out from the others was that huge amount of reiatsu that I felt emanating from her. It was that of about a high level Captain's, maybe about Squad 4 or 3. Believe it or not, she was one of the six traces of reiatsu I picked up in the hallway. I assumed that we would be seeing each other sooner or later, though probably not on good terms.

"Oh, you're the new student here right?" said a voice. I turned to my right where the voice came from and noticed a young woman. She looked like she just turned 19-20.

"Uh yeah," I replied. "So you're the teacher here right? Even though that completely obvious…"

She nodded. "Anyway would be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Uh sure. I'm Shiba, Shiba Kazuto. It's nice to meet you all. I hope that we can all be on good terms with each other…" I swear, after I said that, that girl shot me a look that felt like it pierced through my soul. Never and I mean never, have I felt so intimidated in my life.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked again.

I smirked and opened my mouth as is I was going to say more, and the class slightly leaned in to hear. "That's about it I guess…" Like clockwork the class fell over in a comedic fashion. I couldn't help but chuckle at my own crude joke. Even the teacher let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough fun and games for now; it's time to get to work. If you would be as so kind as to take a seat so we can get started."

I took a seat on the opposite side of the classroom beside a window, which was a relief to me because now I'll have something else to look at besides walls…and also the only other seat was directly in front of that girl. She gives me a bad feeling so that was not an option. Almost immediately after class started, I already had gotten bored. So I pulled out my sketchbook and notebook and started doodling, while pretending I was still paying attention. By the way, whenever I start doodling I always end up creating some masterpiece across the whole paper. So I started to draw the classroom like it was underwater. It was pretty funny, I had some of the students swimming around, others were still sitting in their seats like nothing had happened, and some were even spearfishing. Also, one was getting harassed by a shark. I was originally going to have him/her mauled by it, but I'm not that cruel. Then again another person was electrocuted by an electric eel and another was being harassed by an octopus. I smiled as I continued to sketch. I was so into it that I hardly noticed that the ball had rung. Someof the students had laft the class to wander the school of chat with friends from other classes or something. So I popped in my headphones, and had just made it past the teacher's desk whan she tugged on my sleeve.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, may I ask what you are listening to?" she asked while pointing at my headphones.

"Uh Days Are Numbered by Black Veil Brides," I replied while pushing one side of my headphones off my ear so I could hear better. "Why?"

"I thought so. I'm a fan of BVB myself, and a few other bands like Pierce the Veil, Asking Alexandria, and Sleeping With Sirens."

"Oh cool, what about Blood On The Dance Floor? Or Alice In Chains?"

"Them too…hey, how about you come to my class during lunch and I'll show you what I have."

"Sure, and what class would that be?"

"Uh, 2-D I think…"

"Okay, see you than I guess."

"Yeah…seeya."

I walked out of the classroom, headphones blaring,in search of a restroom, because I had to go… The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, that girl was only in two of my five classes, but I encountered the other five. Two girls and two boys. The boys weren't as intimidating but the girls made me shudder a little. Especially the one whose hair almost reached her feet. Other than that my day went by pretty fine. As for that teacher, or Shizuru-sensei, our Lit teacher as they call her, she's a really nice person to be around. Turns out that she's a huge rock fan. Had almost every album from Alice In Chains all the way to Zebrahead. We listened to so many songs, they are like almost literally engraved into my head. But then I noticed something "strange" about her. She had large trace of reiatsu in her, completely larger than what a regular human would have.

"It can't be a gigai could it?" I thought. "Even they don't give off that much Spiritual Pressure do they? Ugh, this is confusing. One day I'm gonna travel back to Karakura and have a word with ol' Hat n Clogs…" Suddenly I felt a hand slightly touch my shoulder.

"Eh? What is-"

I nearly jumped in surprise as I turned around and recognized who it was. It was that same red-haired, bluish-green eyes girl from my class.

"Oh hi, remember me?" she asked.

"How could I forget…" I said with a slight hint of sassiness…and nervousness. I have a feeling that she sensed that.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to harm you in any way…well probably…"

That made me shudder, but what came next was completely unexpected. She pressed her own body against mine, wrapped her arms around my neck, and whispered into my ear.

"I wouldn't trust that woman if I were you…she's not what you think she is…"

With that she left, leaving me to think about what she just said to me. I wasn't even paying attention to the blush that was covering my cheeks.

"She isn't who I think she is?" I thought. "What the hell does she mean by that?"

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hardly noticed that everyone was staring at me because of what happened just a few seconds ago. So I shook the thoughts out of my mind for now and headed home. But for some reason, I had this feeling like I was being watched…

I arrived home about five to ten minutes later.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out, but there was no answer. "Hm, he must still be out then…" So I headed upstairs to start on what little homework I had. Inside my room, I heard a faint beeping coming from under my bed sheets. I quickly threw them aside and picked up what happened to be my Substitute Shinigami's badge. I knew it would only beep like that for one thing…Hollows.

"What are Hollows doing here though?" I thought. "I thought they were naturally attracted to Karakura…ah well, least I'll have something to do now.

I quickly ejected my soul from my body. As I stood there in my black Shihakushō, I looked back at my body which lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"And to make it look more convincing…"

I set my body on the bed to make myself look like "I" was sleeping, then hopped out the window to confront and dispatch of the Hollow.

"Now I know what I've been missing!" I exclaimed as I leaped through the air. "I forgot how fun this used to be!"

I shunpo'd from rooftop to rooftop, while managing to have fun along the whole way.


End file.
